Anthy's turn
by EdwardxElric01
Summary: After beingstabbed hundreds of times from swords Utena some how made it to the outside world. Anthy is worried about her lover and decides to be a prince like Utena, and go look for her. But when she finds her something is wrong.
1. Default Chapter

"That's a nice outfit Anthy."

"Thank you Toga. It was Utena's before she disappeared. Now if you'll excuse ChuChu and I, we must be on our way to look for her."

"Yes please go. Oh, and Anthy?"

"Yes Toga."

"Tell Utena I still think about about her all the time, will you?"

"Of course. Come ChuChu."

"So this is Tokyo. The way people get exicted about it I would assume that it would be prettier than this." Anthy sat on a near by bench, put her head in her hands, and looked at ChuChu. "I have know cool where to start looking for her." Anthy threw her arms in the air and lounged on the bench.

"Can you please move your feet so I can sit?" Anthy jumped, startled and moved her feet. "What a strange outfit for a girl. Why aren't you wearing girls clothing?

"Because I want to be a prince."

"Well, sorry to say a prince is supposed to be a boy not a girl. You still look cute in it."

"One, nobody asked for your opinion and two, do you know a Utena Tenjou?"

"Utena...Utena...Utena..? Oh yeah! She's staying at my parents hotel."

"Where is this hotel?" Anthy jumped out feeling very excited.

"Not going to tell you. I'll only tell you if you go on a date with me."

"I'm taken. Utena is my lover. Now take me to her or I'll cut your throat."

The boy threw his hands in front of his face. "I'll take you. Damn, your a tough chick." I few minutes later they where walking u the drive towards the hotel. "She's room number seven, second floor."

"Thank you. Come ChuChu." When she got to the second floor, seventh room the door was opened and Utena was watering roses. "It's like we switched lives or something." Utena turned around and their eyes locked. Anthy felt as if her heart skipped a beat or two. Then Utena opened her mouth to say something, "Can I help you with anything ma'am?"


	2. Part 2

Anthy just stood there looking into her love's eyes. "Don't you remember me?" Anthy asked on the verge of tears.

"Should I?" Utena just stared looking really confuse.

Anthy was now crying. She fell to her knees and wept in her hands. Utena ran over to her and put her arms around her forgotten lover. "I'm sorry," she said, "the doctors told me that I had lost my memory. I'm sorry I made you cry." Anthy looked up at Utena with a tear stricked face and said, "No, I'm sorry. It's my fault you lost your memory. I took you with me and my brother..."She couldn't finish. It was to painful to revisit that aful day.

"Come sit on my bed." Uena helped Anthy up and lead her to the bed. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Anthy looked up and said, "Try to remember. Think hard about when we first meet. Remember all those battles you fought so you could try to free me. Think hard." There was a knock on Utena's door and a man was standing there. Utena ran to him and through her arms around him and they kissed. Anthy stared at them horrified. "This is my finacee, Kougra. This is..."

"My name is Anthy Himemiya."

_Rose Bride. 'You're my one and only true love Utena.' Roses. Fighting, prince._

Utena fell to her kness and held her head. Kougra went to hold her but Anthy was faster. "It's OK Utena." Utena looked up at Anthy with fear in her eyes. "Rose Bride, can you help me remember more?"


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Utena stayed in bed too tired from all the excitement. Anthy had slept in a chair beside the bed and Kouga had gone home.

Anthy stirred out of her sleep and saw Utena lying in bed, looking out the window. She got up and sat beside Utena stroking her pink hair.

"Everything will be all right. I'll take care of you and make you feel better." Anthy told her now crawling behind her and putting her arm over her side. "I'll bring your memory back and we can be together again with no problems."

"But there will be problems." Utena said sitting up and letting Anthy's arm fall. "There will always be the problem that I had forgotten my lover."

"But it wasn't your fault. You didn't choose to forget me."

"I guess your right. Now how do we go getting my memory back?"

"I really don't know. Tell me things that have happened to you, like your dreams that seem to strange to be real."

"Well, sword fighting has always come naturally to me. But my dreams, I don't remember any of my dreams. I'm sorry. But I do have cut marks all over me. As if somebody has tried to kill me a hundred times and I don't know why."

"When you were with me, you did sword fights trying to save my life from being the rose bride. You hated seeing me being mistreated by my master, who ever won the duel, so you fought for me even if you didn't want to. I don't know where the markings came from though."

"How did you get here?"

"All I know is that when my brother disappeared we could cross over to the outside world. The outside world is something my brother created so I don't really know how it works. But the people that want to get out of that world do and come here to the outside world."

"Do you think that if we go back to that world you were talking about, I would get my memory back?"

"I don't' know. It could make you worse off, but it's worth a try."

"I don't think I could be worse off then I already am. But let's go."

"We can leave tomorrow so you have time to tell Kouga about it.

Utena walked down the street wondering what to tell Kouga. When she finally thought of what to tell him she was at his house and was ringing his doorbell.

"What's wrong Utena, you look upset." Kouga put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I have to go on a trip. I don't know how long it will take, but it may help me get my memory back."

"Are you going with that Anthy girl?" Utena nodded her head. "I don't want you going anywhere alone with her. She seems crazy."

"She may be crazy but she's the only one who can help me right now. I've tried your way for a year and it hasn't work, but when she came a little of my memory came back. I have to do this. If you love me then you'll let me go."

"I do love you Utena. It's because I love you that I don't want you to go. You are my life and I don't want you going off finding out that you may have another family or not."

"I know I don't have a family…" Utena was interrupted.

"You don't know that. When you came here all you remembered was your name. How can you be so sure that you don't have a husband and kids?"

"Because Anthy is supposed to be my lover! And last time I checked two girls can't have children, now please, I have to go. I'll be back when I can."

"But, what if she is your lover and you don't come back to me."

"We'll have to talk about that when it comes up. For now, don't worry. I love you but I need to go with her." Utena stood on her tip-toes and kissed Kouga on the lips and left to the park to find Anthy and Chu Chu.

When Utena got there her tears had dried and she was rearing to go.

"Close your eyes." Anthy told her with Chu Chu crying on her shoulder.

"What you are going to do?"

"Get you to the other world." Utena did what she was told. "It may hurt, but it will be quick."

"Wait…" Utena opened her eyes but she was too late. A pain shot through her body and she passed out. When she awoke she was in a different place. She was on a bunk bed on the top. Her stomach still hurting her she climbed the ladder down and saw Anthy and Chu Chu on the bottom bed. Anthy woke and saw Utena staring at her.

"Told you I would bring you back." She said. "Do you know anything yet?" Utena looked around the room. She saw a little table in the middle of the room, a desk for two, and a closet on the other side of the room.

"It does look a little familiar." Utena replied. "Can we look around outside?"

"Whatever you want." Anthy said with a smile.

They walked down the stairs and outside in the bright sunlight and saw people going to what looked like a school. Utena saw a guy with red hair stop, eyes wide open.

"Utena?" he asked. She nodded her head. The guy then ran up to her and throw his arms around her. "I've been so worried about you."

"It's ok Touga." Utena said hugging him back. Then she pulled away from him. "I remembered you. You're the president of the student council."

Anthy moved in between them. "She lost her memory. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to be going to the school."

"Anthy," Touga yelled.

"What?"

"I got letter today from you know who."

A look of shock and horror came across Anthy's face. "Stay here Utena." And Anthy went over to Touga. "Why, what did it say?"

"He said that the tables have turned. Two lovers have now switched places. You know what he means, don't you?"

"I believe so."

"It means that you are now the prince and dear Utena, is the rose bride." A look of pride came across Touga's face then. "And I challenge you to a duel."

When Anthy got to the doors leading into the arena, she found a rose ring on the handle. She slipped it on and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge, but she felt a drop of water hit and splatter on the ring. Water started flowing from the near by fountains and the doors swung open. She walked in and started her way up the long winding steps. When she got up there she saw Utena in a very light purple, flowing dress. Anthy looked down at her own clothes and saw that her outfit too had changed. She was wearing the same outfit that Utena had worn when she fought for Anthy.

"Are you ready to lose, Anthy?" Anthy was to preoccupied to release that Touga had came into the arena. Utena walked up to her and put a white rose in the pocket on her breast. When she went to walk to Touga Anthy grabbed her arm.

"I will win for you." Utena nodded and walked to Touga and put his red rose on his breast pocket. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a long kiss. "That's enough Touga! Let's do this already." Touga let Utena go and looked up at Anthy.

"She will be mine, even if I have to kill you." Utena walked towards the edge of the arena and the bells rang for the start of the battle.


End file.
